Deux frères
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR RAGNAROK : Une vision de la scène à la fin de Thor Ragnarok lorsque Thor se rend compte que Loki a décidé de le rejoindre sur le vaisseau sakaarien. C'est le moment de se réconcilier et de redevenir frères comme autrefois.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Ma version de la scène coupée entre Thor et Loki à la fin de Thor Ragnarok. Il était temps que les deux frères se réconcilient avant ce qui les attends dans Infinity War.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **DEUX FRÈRES**_

Avec un léger sourire, Thor se tourna vers son frère et lui jeta la capsule de bouteille en disant.

\- Je t'aurais bien serré dans mes bras si tu avais été là.

Surprenant son frère, Loki rattrapa la capsule et lui répondit avec le même petit sourire.

\- Je suis là…

instantanément, le sourire de Thor devint plus grand. Ce n'était pas une illusion. Loki était réellement là… Il aurait pu se sauver n'importe où, repartir sur Saakar, mais il était là, avec lui. Le dieu du tonnerre reposa son verre et traversa rapidement l'espace qui les séparait sans dire un mot. Surprenant son frère, il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui, illustrant de belle manière ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Loki frémit, mais se laissa faire, c'était si inhabituel, mais ce n'était pas désagréable et certains souvenirs de leur jeunesse remontèrent en lui sans qu'il n'y pense vraiment.

\- Je suis si heureux que tu sois là !

\- N'en rajoute pas trop tu sais.

\- Non, dit Thor en lui pressant la nuque. Je suis si heureux de te savoir ici avec moi.

\- J'avais pourtant compris que tu ne le voulais pas dans cet ascenseur.

Thor frémit, se remémorant le silence pesant entre eux avant qu'il ne lui demande de participer à son idée.

\- Pardonne-moi, c'était tellement ridicule… Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais entendre… Encore une fois, je n'ai rien compris… Je suis heureux que tu sois là, mon frère.

\- Tu sais que je ne le suis pas vraiment.

\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Thor en le serrant un peu plus fort. Ce n'est pas le sang qui coule dans tes veines qui compte, c'est la manière dont nous avons été élevé et je t'aime petit-frère.

Il y avait de l'émotion dans la voix de Thor et Loki frémit en commençant à se laisser aller dans les bras de son aîné. Ses mains se posèrent sur son dos et il murmura.

\- Comment peux-tu m'aimer après tout ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu nous as sauvés.

\- Non, tu sais ce que je veux dire…

\- Oui, je te demande pardon.

\- De quoi ? s'exclama Loki surpris par la réponse de son frère.

\- Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est parce que je n'ai pas su te montrer à quel point tu étais important et à quel point je t'aimais… Mon petit-frère… J'étais trop orgueilleux et imbu de moi-même pour voir que tu souffrais et que tu avais besoin qu'on te le dise…

Loki frémit et une larme coula sur sa joue. Thor le comprit et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui pendant que son jeune frère se mit à pleurer sans bruit. Loki s'en voulut de céder à ses émotions, mais il avait attendu si longtemps que son frère lui dise ce genre de chose. Il enfoui sa tête sur son épaule, appréciant de sentir sa main se reposer à l'arrière de sa nuque, comme un point d'ancrage qui lui évitait de s'écrouler totalement.

\- Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu es mort pour me sauver là-bas… Cette terreur qui m'a serré les entrailles… Cette impuissance à ne pas pouvoir te sauver… ça m'a déchiré le cœur en deux… Ton sang sur mes mains… Ta peau qui redevenait bleue me prouvant que ta magie était en train de te quitter… Quand tes yeux se sont fermés, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur s'est arrêté…

Thor pleurait lui aussi maintenant et voir la peine que lui provoquait ce souvenir, finit de toucher son jeune frère qui se mit à pleurer plus fort lui aussi. Il trembla et murmura.

\- Tout n'était pas illusion, sinon tu n'aurais pas pu me tenir dans tes bras… J'avais tellement mal… Je me suis vraiment senti partir… Quand j'ai fermé les yeux, je pensais ne jamais les rouvrir, mais il faut croire que la magie qui coule en moi a été suffisamment forte pour m'arracher à la mort une nouvelle fois.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que je t'ai abandonné là-bas encore en vie ?

\- Comment pouvais-tu savoir que ma magie me sauverait ?

\- Je suis ton frère… Je n'aurais jamais dû t'abandonner là-bas… ça m'a fait si mal de devoir le faire…

\- C'est pour cela que tu n'es pas rentré sur Asgard.

\- Je t'avais perdu, je ne pouvais pas rentrer…

\- Je suis désolé… sanglota Loki en tremblant légèrement.

Thor lui répondit en le berçant doucement dans ses bras.

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance. Tu es là maintenant.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta quand même Loki tout en continuant de pleurer… Je ne voulais que ça tu sais… Que notre père ou toi me disiez que j'avais un peu d'importance à vos yeux.

\- Tu en as… Tu es une partie de mon cœur… Tu es mon petit-frère…

Loki ne répondit rien, continuant à pleurer, le visage enfoui contre l'épaule de Thor avant de murmurer.

\- Je suis bien dans tes bras…

\- Alors restes-y… Tant que tu auras besoin de pleurer, restes-y, murmura Thor en appuyant sa tête sur la sienne. Je suis là maintenant… Je veux que tu le saches… Je suis là… Je serai toujours là…

Thor marqua une pause, en sentant Loki trembler dans ses bras et ajouta en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

\- Il est temps que je me comporte comme ton grand frère… Je te protégerais… Je t'aime…

Loki continua de trembler, totalement terrassé par son émotion et ses larmes. Il s'accrocha plus fort à son frère et murmura à son tour entre deux sanglots d'une voix qu'il reconnut à peine.

\- Je t'aime…

Thor sourit et caressa doucement son dos pour arrêter ses tremblements. Il y avait des moments comme celui-là qui continuait à donner un sens à sa vie. Il avait perdu ses amis, son père, son royaume, mais il lui restait son petit frère et la promesse qu'il venait de lui faire n'était pas une promesse en l'air. Il serait prêt à tout pour le protéger même à offrir sa vie, car il était tout ce qui lui restait… Et il l'aimait… ça non plus ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air… Il l'aimait vraiment, mais il avait été incapable de lui dire avant. Alors il resta là, debout, à le serrer dans ses bras en attendant que toute la peine qu'il porte en lui s'évacue lentement avec ses larmes. Thor baissa la tête et posa sa joue contre sa tempe sans un mot, il n'en avait plus besoin… Ils étaient là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et c'était tout ce qui comptait…

Loki était incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer… Il y avait tellement de peine en lui… Tellement de douleur non exprimée et qui le hantait… Pouvoir se blottir dans les bras de Thor lui faisait tellement de bien… Cela lui rappelait ses cauchemars d'enfant… Quand il venait se blottir contre lui… Avant qu'Odin ne les oppose… Avant que son orgueil de roi ne les sépare…

Thor comprit qu'il faudrait de longues minutes à son jeune frère pour reprendre un semblant de contrôle et il appréciait de le serrer contre lui alors, il se laissa tomber prudemment assis sur la banquette, entraînant Loki avec lui. Ce dernier ne protesta pas et, une fois assis, il se blottit plus fort dans les bras de son frère qui l'enserra de ses bras pour le ramener contre lui. Sa tête reposa dans son cou et il continua de pleurer silencieusement. Thor le laissa faire, le sentant frémir doucement avant de se détendre peu à peu. Lorsque les larmes cessèrent, il baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi, là… dans ses bras… Il se sentit touché, car il savait que Loki dormait peu… Des cauchemars violents avaient toujours rythmés ses nuits et il en était arrivé à préférer ne plus dormir. Alors, le voir s'endormir dans ses bras, était une preuve de confiance plus grande que tous les mots qu'il pouvait dire.

Avec précaution, Thor bascula doucement pour s'allonger à moitié sur la banquette, gardant son frère dans ses bras avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Le combat avait été violent et éprouvant, quelques heures de repos lui feraient du bien à lui aussi… Sans le vouloir, il s'endormit rapidement, son frère toujours blottit contre lui.

ooooo

Un frémissement parcourut son corps et Loki ouvrit les yeux en sursautant légèrement. Une certaine panique lui serra la gorge pendant qu'il tenta de se rappeler où il se trouvait. Il s'était endormi si profondément qu'il ne le savait plus vraiment et cela l'intriguait, car il n'avait pas dormi de cette manière depuis très longtemps. Un battement résonnait à son oreille et, lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser une main se plaqua sur sa nuque pour l'en empêcher doucement… Une main puissante et douce dont le pouce caressa un peu sa nuque.

\- Ne bouge pas…

Loki frémit et redressa la tête, comprenant qu'il était allongé dans les bras de son frère en croisant le regard bleu de Thor qui lui souriait.

\- Ne bouge pas…

Loki frémit une nouvelle fois cherchant à se rappeler comment il pouvait se trouver là, endormi dans les bras de son aîné. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se souvenir, se remémorant du bouchon de la carafe qu'il avait rattrapé, du sourire de Thor et de ses bras musclés qui l'enserraient pour l'attirer contre lui. Il se souvint des mots d'amour de son frère, heureux de le voir à ses côtés et de ses larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir… De son épuisement aussi et de Thor le faisant asseoir avec lui pour continuer à le bercer doucement dans ses bras. Un nouveau frémissement le parcourut et il tenta de se redresser pour ne pas continuer à montrer ses faiblesses ni combien se retrouver dans les bras de son frère lui faisait du bien. Mais, Thor l'en empêcha une nouvelle fois.

\- Reste là…

\- Tu sais que je suis à moitié allongé sur toi ? Demanda Loki.

\- Oui… Justement… Laisse-moi profiter de ce moment…

\- Tu cherches les courbatures ?

\- Non, sourit Thor en faisant remonter sa main de sa nuque à sa joue pour la presser doucement. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas tenu mon frère dans mes bras.

\- Fais attention, je pourrais y reprendre goût ?

\- Cela ne me dérangerait pas.

Loki nota une sincérité troublante dans la voix de son frère et ferma les yeux pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il était touché. Mais Thor le comprit et sa main pressa délicatement sa joue.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis heureux que tu sois revenu vers moi, petit-frère…

\- Comment j'aurais pu faire autrement… Malgré les efforts que j'ai fais pour te haïr à certains moments, j'en ai été incapable… Tu restes mon grand-frère… Celui que j'admirais enfant… Celui dont les bras m'apaisaient quand je me sentais mal sans raison…

\- C'est pour cela que tu t'es endormi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je suis désolé, répondit Loki en se redressant pour s'asseoir à côté de Thor.

Son frère l'imita, pressant son épaule contre la sienne.

\- Je ne t'avais pas dit de rester allongé ?

Loki se laissa aller, penchant la tête vers son frère.

\- Je ne vais pas continuer à dormir dans tes bras, je crois avoir dépassé l'âge, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Ça dépend, tu as l'air plus reposé.

Loki fit un petit sourire à son frère.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi aussi profondément.

\- Tu te souviens quand on était gosse ?

\- De quoi ? Demanda Loki. De mes cauchemars ? Avec le recul je comprends mieux pour j'en avais autant…

\- Oui… Mais tu arrivais à te rendormir…

\- Loki sourit légèrement de nouveau.

\- Dans tes bras…

\- Tout paraissait si simple à l'époque… Nous étions juste là l'un pour l'autre…

\- Je peux être de nouveau là, si tu veux que je reste, murmura doucement Loki.

Thor frémit à son tour et passa un bras autours de l'épaule de son frère pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui.

\- Bien sûr que je veux que tu restes !

Loki émit un léger rire.

\- Nous devenons sentimentaux.

\- Non, nous redevenons frères, répondit Thor. Comment avons-nous pu l'oublier ? Comment j'ai pu ne pas me rendre compte que je te faisais souffrir ?

\- Je ne t'en veux pas... Enfin, je ne t'en veux plus…

\- De nouveau frère ? Demanda Thor.

\- Nous n'avons jamais cessé de l'être… Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire… Tu l'as dit... Ce n'est pas le sang qui coule dans mes veines qui compte, c'est de savoir que tu es là…

Il y avait de l'émotion dans sa voix et Thor serra plus fort l'épaule de son jeune frère.

\- Tout cela m'a vidé, je dormirais bien une heure ou deux de plus, qu'en penses-tu ?

Loki fronça les sourcils en observant son frère.

\- Tu es en train de proposer ce que je pense ?

\- Nous sommes frères, lui répondit Thor en faisant mine de s'allonger sur la banquette.

Loki se leva pour qu'il puisse le faire et l'observa en continuant à froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu penses que je vais me rallonger avec toi ?

\- Fais comme tu veux, moi, je dois dormir pour être en forme. Nous n'en avons pas fini tu sais, lui répondit Thor en fermant les yeux. Mais je me rappel d'un temps où tu disais que mes bras t'évitaient les cauchemars !

Thor se tut et chercha le sommeil. Loki observa son frère s'endormir et frémit avant de s'allonger contre lui. Avec précaution, il déposa sa tête sur son épaule. Thor sourit sans ouvrir les yeux et noua ses bras autour de la poitrine mince de son jeune frère qui ferma doucement les yeux en marmonnant.

\- Si tu parles de cela à qui que ce soit, je te tue…

\- J'en prends bonne note, endors-toi.

Loki hocha la tête et se détendit doucement dans les bras de son frère, appelant un sommeil qui le terrassa en un éclair, le laissant rapidement profondément endormi dans ses bras.

\- Bonne nuit petit-frère, murmura Thor en effleurant doucement sa joue.

Ce moment était si parfait… un véritable instant de calme… Son frère dans ses bras enfin paisible… Thor aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais, mais pour l'instant il allait prendre le temps d'en profiter. Alors, il le serra un peu pus fort aux creux de ses bras et s'endormit paisiblement, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé et de ne plus combattre seul pour la survie d'Asgard et de son peuple.

* * *

 **Voilà ! un petit Os que j'avais envie tout plein de calme, de tendresse et de fluff ! S'il vous a plus ! Pensez à la review !**


End file.
